


Очарование красного шелка (econd Chapter in English)

by BadCat313



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/pseuds/BadCat313
Summary: in English in the second Chapter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	1. in English in the second Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Я пишу прозу первый месяц.  
> Я хочу написать большую работу для Фенриса и Хоук, но это будет позже.  
> Пока я решила поделиться сценой секса, написанной впервые.  
> Всегда думала, что мне не удастся писать непристойности...  
> Конструктивная критика всегда приветствуется.  
> У меня нет никакого писательского опыта, я пишу просто для удовольствия.
> 
> Откровенная сцена секса ниже. Я Вас предупредила >^.^<

Он не помнил почему, но красный цвет всегда привлекал его. Буквально манил.  
Придя домой и обнаружив постель, застеленную красными шелковыми простынями, он тотчас отправился искать свою любимую женщину. 

Он услышал её прежде, чем увидел. Она напевала что-то не разборчивое с кухни. Он подошел ближе и увидел, что она стоит возле стола, с ножом в руке. На ней его любимый бесформенный черный свитер на котором она закатила рукава до локтей, он еле-еле прикрывает еë соблазнительные ягодицы. Она стоит босиком и слегка пританцовывает, нарезая что-то. Он просто стоял и любовался ею. Она заметила его и обернулась через плечо, игриво улыбаясь:  
\- Наслаждаешься зрелищем?  
\- Угу... - медленно протянул он. - Я голоден.  
\- Ох, прости... - она начала суетиться. - Я ещё не все приготовила. Но у меня есть маленький аперитив!  
\- Боюсь, что маленького мне не хватит... - он уже вплотную подошел к ней и она повернулась к нему всем телом.  
Он резко схватил и сжал её ягодицы, поднимая вверх, будто она не имела веса... Она взвизгнула от неожиданности, но инстинктивно обхватила его талию ногами, а руками обвила его шею:  
\- Кажется, ты говорил не о еде. - заметила она.  
Он не ответил, разминая мягкие ягодицы пальцами, он лишь развернулся и быстрыми шагами понес её в сторону спальни.  
Вместе с ней он осторожно присел на край кровати, жадно целуя её. Она устроилась на его коленях и охотно поддержала поцелуй своей собственной страстью. Её бедра крутились и извивались, постоянно задевая его и без того напряженную эрекцию.  
Он сжал её бедра сильнее, двигаясь пальцами к её сердцевине... Не обнаружив никакого барьера между собой и её лоном он застонал ей в рот.  
Она прервала поцелуй, жадно глотая воздух:  
\- Я в более выгодном положении, любимый...  
Он закатил глаза:  
\- А вот мои брюки - нет. - он указал на влажные пятна, оставленные её возбуждением.  
\- Я всё исправлю. - уверила она слезая с него и увлекая за собой, заставляя встать.  
Она ловко стянула его свитер с себя и осталась полностью обнаженной. Он сразу же положил свои горячие руки на её прохладную грудь, дразня большими пальцами соски. Она втянула воздух сквозь зубы и заскулила, подходя ближе. Её руки почти моментально нашли застежки его брюк и он облегченно выдохнул, когда его член почувствовал больше свободы. Этого было явно не достаточно. Но она и не останавливалась... Полностью освободив его от брюк она обхватила его член своей теплой рукой, к её радости он тоже не носил нижнее белье.  
Он не стал дожидаться её поддразниваний. Развернув их так, чтобы она стояла спиной к кровати, он нежно подтолкнул её. Через секунду она уже удобно устроилась на красном шелке, лежа на боку в ожидании его. Он постоял ещё немного... Просто наслаждаясь красотой своей возбужденной женщины. Затем он присоединился к ней, устроившись рядом. Шелковое белье было мягким и приятно холодило его разгоряченную кожу. Он опустил голову и сомкнул свои губы вокруг её соска, слегка прикусывая его зубами и нежно проводя языком. Тем временем его рука ласкала внутреннюю часть её бедер, медленно продвигаясь к жаждущему его внимания месту. Его длинные пальцы сразу ощутили влагу, собравшуюся на её внешних губах. Её стоны становились громче, точно давая понять, что и в каких местах ей нужно. Он усилил свое нападение на её грудь, лаская то один, то другой сосок своим горячим ртом. Большой палец левой руки уже кружил вокруг её клитора, в то время, как указательный и средний мучительно медленно и не глубоко входили в неё...  
Всё это время её руки ласкали его член и яички, то поглаживая, так же медленно, то ускоряя темп, от чего его дыхание сбивалось и он издавал гортанный рык, который заставлял её все больше возбуждаться.  
Он знал, что в таком состоянии он долго не протянет. Но он упрямо хотел получить всё, что сможет.  
Он оставил её и всем телом спустился к её ногам. Легонько подтолкнув её, она послушно легла на спину:  
\- Ты что-то задумал. Этот демонический блеск в твоих глазах не спроста.  
\- Я хочу начать свой ужин с десерта. - Хрипло проговорил он, облизывая губы.  
Закинув её ноги себе на плечи он удобно устроил свой рот на её киске.  
Она всхлипнула и попыталась подвинуть бедра к нему, но его правая рука на её животе не давала шанса шевелиться. Два пальца его левой руки возобновили свой неспешный вход и выход из её дырочки, а его влажный язык рисовал немыслимые символы вокруг её клитора.  
Она выгибалась дугой, на сколько позволяла его хватка. Она стонала и произносила его имя, словно молитву. Она сминала простыни в кулаках и кусала губы.  
Он чуть ускорил свои пальцы, чтобы они соответствовали скорости языка. Он знал! Ооооо, он отлично знал, что она близко. И он знал, что она получит своё освобождение.  
Через пару секунд она издала дикий крик. Животный и необузданный.  
Он не отпускал её ни на секунду. Жадно слизывая языком доказательства её удовольствия.  
Она медленно спускалась с вершины своего оргазма. Обмякшей рукой отодвигая его голову от своей чувствительной сердцевины. Её дыхание сбивалось. Она то не дышала несколько секунд, то жадно глотала воздух...

Его возбужденный ствол болезненно напомнил ему о своей потребности. Он мягко опустил её ноги на кровать, разводя их шире. Расположившись над ней, его кончик нежно надавливал на ее вход, словно спрашивая разрешения. Она слегка приоткрыла глаза и кивнула, расплываясь в нежной удовлетворенной улыбке. Он не мог устоять перед ней ни секунды. Его губы уже жадно ловили её дыхание. А его член начал свой медленный вход в её естество.  
От приятного растяжения она вновь выгнулась, прижимая свою грудь к его. Она пыталась стонать, но его умелый рот жадно делился с ней её же вкусом, от чего её возбуждение становилось запредельным! Она посасывала его язык и прикусывала зубами. Его рука начала играть с её соском, слегка оттягивая и разминая его. Казалось, что он был везде...его вкус смешался с её на языке...её грудь под непрекращающейся лаской его пальцев...и его член...настойчиво входящий в неё на всю длину...  
Она вновь почувствовала, что оргазм вот-вот захлестнет её. Её стенки туго сжимались, а дыхание становилось все глубже. Она уже не стонала, она кричала от удовольствия.  
Он ускорил темп. Ускорил дыхание. Он оторвался от её губ, давая ей возможность использовать голос и легкие в полную силу. Он и сам знал, что конец настигнет его, как бы он его не сдерживал.  
Он уткнулся в ее шею. Целуя, кусая, рыча что-то неразборчивое на всех известных ему языках и оставляя следы везде, где только возможно. Темп его толчков становился все беспощаднее и он почувствовал её оргазм даже прежде, чем она впилась когтями ему в спину. Стенки её влагалища сжались и он понял, что никакой контроль его уже не спасет. Сжав до скрежета зубы, он рычал подобно дикому зверю, проливаясь в неё.  
Она чувствовала его горячее семя. Лоно приятно обжигала сперма, которая медленными тягучими струйками вытекала из неё.  
Он прижался влажным лбом к её лбу:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- И я все еще голоден.  
\- Боги, я же не успела приготовить...хотя в этом есть и твоя вина.  
\- А я снова не о еде... - он опасно прищурился и перевернул их одним движением так, что она оказалась сверху.  
Её глаза расширились от удивления и восторга.  
\- Давай хотя бы перекусим...я же ждала тебя и не стала ужинать одна...  
\- Нет. - оборвал он её. - Сначала нам нужна ванна и второй раунд, а потом я помогу закончить тебе с ужином и мы поедим. - он лукаво улыбнулся и принялся посасывать чувствительную мочку ее уха.  
\- Ах... - задохнулась она, уже поняв, что противиться соблазну она не сможет. - Откуда такой аппетит сегодня?  
\- Очарование красного шелка... - шепнул он ей и его разгоряченное дыхание, казалось, отозвалось диким возбуждением во всем её теле.


	2. in English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charm of red silk  
> in English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is very bad. I used a translator to translate.
> 
> I've been writing prose for the first month.  
> I want to write a big work for Fenris and hawk, but that will be later.  
> So far, I've decided to share a sex scene written for the first time.  
> I always thought I wouldn't be able to write obscenities...  
> constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I don't have any writing experience, I just write for fun.
> 
> Explicit sex scene below. I Warned you >^.^<

He didn't remember why, but the color red always attracted him. Literally beckoned.  
When he got home and found the bed covered with red silk sheets, he immediately went in search of the woman he loved.

He heard her before he saw her. She was humming something unintelligible from the kitchen. He came closer and saw that she was standing near the table, with a knife in his hand. She's wearing his favorite shapeless black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, barely covering her curvy buttocks. She stands barefoot and dances slightly as she slices something. He just stood there and admired her. She noticed him and glanced over her shoulder, smiling playfully:  
\- "Enjoying the show?"  
\- "Uh-huh..." - he said slowly. - "I'm hungry."  
\- "Oh, I'm sorry..." - she began to fuss. - "I haven't prepared everything yet. But I have a small aperitif!"  
\- "I'm afraid that a little one won't be enough for me..." - he was already close to her and she turned her whole body to him.  
Abruptly, he grabbed and squeezed her buttocks, lifting her up as if she had no weight... She yelped in surprise, but instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck:  
\- "I don't think you were talking about food." - she said.  
He didn't answer, kneading her soft buttocks with his fingers, but turned and carried her with quick steps toward the bedroom.  
He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed with her, kissing her hungrily. She settled into his lap and willingly supported the kiss with her own passion. Her thighs twisted and writhed, constantly brushing against his already hard erection.  
He tightened his grip on her thighs, moving his fingers to her core... Finding no barrier between himself and her sex, he moaned into her mouth.  
She broke the kiss, gasping for air:  
\- "I'm in a better position, my love..."  
He rolled his eyes:  
\- "My trousers are definitely not in this position" - he pointed to the wet spots left by her arousal.  
\- "I'll fix it." - she assured him as she got off him and pulled him to his feet.  
She deftly pulled off his sweater and was completely naked. He immediately placed his hot hands on her cool Breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and whined as she came closer. Her hands found the fastenings of his trousers almost immediately, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his cock felt more free. This was clearly not enough. But she didn't stop... Completely freeing him from his trousers, she wrapped her warm hand around his cock, and to her delight, he wasn't wearing underwear either.  
He didn't wait for her teasing. Turning them so that her back was to the bed, he gave her a gentle push. A second later, she was sitting comfortably on the red silk, lying on her side, waiting for him. He stood for a moment longer... Just enjoying the beauty of your Horny woman. Then he joined her, sitting next to her. The silk underwear was soft and pleasantly cool against his hot skin. He lowered his head and closed his lips around her nipple, biting it lightly with his teeth and running his tongue gently over it. Meanwhile, his hand caressed the inside of her thighs, moving slowly toward the place that craved his attention. His long fingers immediately felt the moisture gathering on her outer lips. Her moans grew louder, making it clear exactly what she needed and where she needed it. He increased his assault on her breast, caressing one nipple and then the other with his hot mouth. The thumb of her left hand was already circling her Clit, while the index and middle fingers were painfully slow and not deep...  
All the while, her hands caressed his cock and testicles, stroking them as slowly, then speeding up the pace, making his breath catch and he let out a guttural growl that made her more and more aroused.  
He knew that he wouldn't last long in this state. But he was determined to get what he could.  
He left her and lowered his body to her feet. She gave her a gentle push and lay back obediently:  
\- "You're up to something. That demonic glint in your eyes isn't for nothing.  
\- "I want to start my dinner with dessert." - He said hoarsely, licking his lips.  
Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he comfortably arranged his mouth on her pussy.  
She sobbed and tried to move her hips toward him, but his right hand on her stomach didn't give her a chance to move. The two fingers of his left hand resumed their slow entry and exit from her hole, and his wet tongue drew unthinkable symbols around her Clit.  
It arched as far as his grip would allow. She moaned and said his name like a prayer. She crumpled the sheets in her fists and bit her lips.  
He sped up his fingers a little to match the speed of his tongue. He knew! Oooh, he knew very well that she was close. And he knew that she would get her release.  
After a few seconds, she let out a wild cry. Animal and wild.  
He didn't let go of her for a second. Greedily licking the evidence of her pleasure with his tongue.  
She was slowly descending from the top of her orgasm. With a limp hand, she pushed his head away from her sensitive core. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She alternated between not breathing for a few seconds and gulping in air...

His aroused shaft painfully reminded him of his need. He gently lowered her legs to the bed, spreading them wider. Positioned above her, its tip gently pressed against her entrance, as if asking permission. She opened her eyes slightly and nodded, breaking into a soft, satisfied smile. He couldn't resist her for a second. His lips were already hungry for her breath. And his cock began its slow entry into her being.  
The pleasant stretch made her arch again, pressing her Breasts against his. She tried to moan, but his skilled mouth greedily shared with her her own taste, from which her arousal became exorbitant! She sucked on his tongue and bit it with her teeth. His hand began to play with her nipple, gently pulling and kneading it. It seemed to be everywhere...his taste mixed with hers on her tongue...her Breasts under the incessant caress of his fingers...and his cock...insistently entering it at full length...  
Once again, she felt like an orgasm was about to overwhelm her. Her walls were clenched tight, and her breath was getting deeper. She wasn't moaning anymore, she was screaming with pleasure.  
He picked up the pace. Quickened his breathing. He tore his mouth away from hers, allowing her to use her voice and lungs to their full potential. He knew that the end would come, no matter how much he held it back.  
He buried his face in her neck. Kissing, biting, growling something unintelligible in every language he knew, and leaving footprints wherever possible. The pace of his thrusts became more merciless and he felt her orgasm even before she dug her claws into his back. The walls of her vagina tightened and he realized that no amount of control would save him. He gritted his teeth and growled like a wild beast as he poured into her.  
She could feel his hot seed. Her pussy was pleasantly burned by the cum that flowed out of her in slow, slow streams.  
He pressed his wet forehead against hers:  
\- "I love you."  
\- "I love you, too."  
\- "And I'm still hungry."  
\- "Gods, I didn't have time to cook...although it's also your fault."  
\- "I'm not talking about food again..." - he narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned them over in one motion so that she was on top of him.  
Her eyes widened in surprise and delight.  
\- "Let's at least get something to eat...I was expecting you, and I didn't eat dinner alone..."  
\- "No." - he cut her off. - "First we need a bath and a second round, and then I'll help you finish your dinner and we'll go." - he smiled slyly and began to suck on the sensitive lobe of her ear.  
\- "Ah..." - she gasped, already realizing that she couldn't resist the temptation. - "Why such an appetite today?"  
\- "The charm of red silk..." - he whispered to her, and his hot breath seemed to send wild excitement through her entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention names. But I wrote this about a hawk and Fenris woman.
> 
> I will write more, but I don't know how often or in what volumes.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and time spent!!! =)
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> My English is very bad. I used a translator to translate.   
> You can leave comments in any language, the translator will help me!)))

**Author's Note:**

> Я не называла имен. Но я писала это о женщине Хоук и Фенрисе.
> 
> Я буду писать еще, но не знаю, как часто и в каких объемах.
> 
> Всем спасибо за чтение и потраченное время!!! =)
> 
> Любая конструктивная критика приветствуется!


End file.
